Piratas
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Un imprudente Joey se une a la tripulación del interceptor para rescatar a su amigo Duke Debblin. Pero es atrapado por Seto el capitán del navío pirata. Pero Joey no se rendirá, una historia de piratas cien x ciento yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Piratas**

**Advertencia**: En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi . Además Soy adicta a los mprg así que veréis, en este universo alterno existen los hombres llamados donceles, se les llama así por que pueden tener hijos y es universo alterno.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos mujeres o dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de su respectivo autor/a

**Capitulo 1**

-Estas loco es todo lo que te diré Joey.

Dijo Ryu con un suspiro fastidiado. Ryu un precioso doncel de cabellos blancos y ojos castaños miraba resignado a Joey otro joven doncel rubio y de ojos miel.

-Yami nos ordeno que lo encontráramos en Royal Ziket.

-Me bajare en el próximo puerto en que atraque el Interceptor, pero estoy seguro que Duke esta atrapado en ese barco y esta vivo.

-Duke no esta en el Interceptor si Seto Sparow lo hubiese atrapado lo hubiese echo caminar por la plancha en alta mar para que sirviera de comida a los tiburones.

Aseguro el albino.

-Bueno no perdemos nada con intentarlo. Anda a Royal Ziket a esperar a Yami y al Perla Negra yo llegare aya, si por alguna razón no llego es que Sparow me atrapo Ryu, pero voy a subir a ese barco e intentar rescatar a Duke Deblin.

Ryu suspiro.

-Iré contigo y te ayudare Joey.

-No tu iras a Royal Ziket a esperar a Yami y le dirás que si en dos semanas no e llegado que e sido atrapado por el capitán Seto Sparow.

-Bien Joey, pero cuídate.

-No te apures por mi Ryu, matare a Sparow y salvare a Duke.

Aseguro Joey.

***

Sus hombres le informaron que lo buscaban en el puerto. Así que el guapo y apuesto capitán de fríos ojos azules y cabellos castaños Seto Sparow bajo a ver quien y para que lo quería.

Una vez en el Puente del muelle vio aun joven vestido con ropas piratas, nada mas verlo supo que era un doncel, del sombrero pirata salían algunos mechones de cabello rubio y sus ojos eran de color miel, su cuerpo no sabría decir pues la ropa lo camuflaba bien, pero su rostro era hermoso.

-Yo soy el capitán Seto Sparow ¿Que quieres?

-Capitán soy Joey "Manos Rápida" Tuner.

Antes de que el capitán se diera cuenta ya el joven doncel lo tiene atrapado en sus manos.

-Y ¿que ara ahora que me tiene en sus manos joven Turner?

-Esto -Respondió dándole un apasionado beso.

El capitán se dejo besar y hubiese respondido si no hubiese sido por que el rubio lo tenia atrapado aun que en cuestión de segundos se libero.

- Ya ve soy el pirata mas rápido de los 7 mares mi capitán y busco trabajo.

Seto le mostró que había liberado sus manos de su agarre.

-Hábil joven Tuner.

-Se libero por que yo quise capitán ¿Me asestara en su tripulación o no?

- Hmmm no lo se, no lo se-Seto paseo su vista por el joven mientras tomaba de encima de un barril una botella de ron.

Con manos asombrosamente rápidas Joey le robo la botella de las manos antes de que el se la llevara a la boca y dio un buen trago al ron.

-Bien entonces me largo, un placer conocerlo capitán besa bien-le asegura con un guillo.

-Eh espera, espera-lo llamo Seto alzando una mano y cortándole el paso- Dije que no sabia mas no dije que no estabas aceptado, y dado los circunstancias que se han dado en mi barco supongo que me ara falta alguien con tus habilidades

-Soy el timonero mas hábil de los siete mares, no hay manos mas hábiles que las mías sobre cualquier timón-le aseguro con firmeza y coquetería.

-Eso lo veremos mas adelantes-Sonrió mientras pensaba varias cosas para después sacar su brújula.

-¿Bien entonces estoy dentro capitán?

Le pregunto con un guillo descarado el rubio.

-Por supuesto Joey Tuner.-Le aseguro Seto pero en eso una cortesana se acerco y lo abofeteo-auch.

-Quieta querida no vuelvas a hacer eso.-Le advirtió Joey apuntándole tranquilamente a la cortesana con su pistola.

-Creo que aquí estoy demás.-Dijo Seto echándose a un lado y subiendo al barco, mirando a la brújula dejando que la cortesana y Joey se arreglasen entre ellos.

Un disparo se oyó en el puente y poco después un sonriente Joey sube al barco quitándose su sombrero y dejando que su largo cabello rubio cayera asta la mitad de su espalda.

-Uff como extrañaba estar en un barco me estaba aburriendo en tierra firme. ¿Que desea que haga mi capitán?

-Toma curso a...-Seto trato de ubicarse pero cuando su brújula no señalaba al doncel, señalaba a todos lados-..a ...hacia aya-Con una mano señalo al oeste.

-Contra maestre Taylor, suelten amaras y velas.

Ordeno Seto mientras veía al joven tomar el timón sin soltar su mochila.

Tristan Taylor un moreno alto, fuerte y guapo, Contra maestre del Interceptor el nombre del barco pirata se apresuro a ordenar a los hombres y seguir las ordenes de su amigo y capitán.

-Seto ese chico es un doncel-Le dijo Tristan al castaño- Y traer a un doncel a bordo de un barco da tan mala suerte como traer a una mujer, a los hombres no les va a gustar esto nada.-Le advirtió a su amigo.-Además es un joven muy guapo va a haber jaleo aquí.

-Lo se Tristan, pero yo se lo que hago, ese joven rubio debe de estar abordo.

-Bueno capitán usted sabe que lo sigo asta el fin de los siete mares, si usted dice que ese joven debe de estar aquí así será.

-Además no es el primer doncel que esta a bordo de este barco-Dijo Seto divertido mirándolo de reojo. Tristan sonrió sabiendo bien de lo que hablaba su capitán.- ¿Como esta Duke?

-Amarado a la cama de nuestro camarote.

-¿Sigue queriéndote matarte a ti y a mi?

Tristan asintió antes de alejarse tranquilamente del capitán.

Seto observo un momento marchar a Tristan antes de volver a fijarse en su brújula y pegarle un golpecito a esta para que funcionara, sin hacer caso a sus hombres por las reclamaciones de llevar otro doncel a bordo y dándoles ron para callarlos.

Joey se dio cuenta de las miradas de los piratas y llevándose una mano a la empuñadura de su espada los miro desafiante.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algún problema conmigo?

Los desafió. Mientras Seto al ver que la brújula apuntaba insistentemente al doncel rubio, se abrió paso entre los piratas y se acerco a el.

-Joven Tuner debemos discutir su conducta. Bakura remplázalo en el timón.

Le ordeno Seto a uno de sus hombres de confianza antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse.

-Mi conducta las pelotas de estos carbones.

Gruño pasándole el timón aun peliblanco, alto de ojos rojo con un ligero parecido a su amigo Ryu pero en esos momentos Joey no le presto atención mientras seguía a seto Sparow a un camarote.

Seto entro al camarote y siguió derecho asta sentarse tras la silla de su escritorio subiendo las piernas a la mesa.

-¿Qué quiere capitán?

Le pregunto Joey desafiante con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada y sin percatarse de que en su cuello brillaba la moneda del tesoro de cortes que tenia atada a una cadena.

"La brújula lo señala por la moneda"-Pensó Seto al percatarse de esta- "Pero como tiene una moneda del tesoro de cortes que robo la tripulación de Yami Barbosa y que les acarreo la maldición a toda esa tripulación de amotinados."-Se pregunto Seto

-¿Cómo tiene esa moneda joven Tuner?-Pregunto al rubio.

-Un regalo de alguien-Dijo Joey metiéndose rápidamente la moneda dentro de la camisa para apartarla de la vista de el, maldiciendo el no haberse dado cuenta de que la moneda se había salido de su camisa quedando a la vista.

Seto se levanto y sonriendo paseo alrededor del rubio.

-¿Y es muy valioso para usted?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia capitán.

Fue la fría respuesta de Joey.

-O lo es, pues vera debido a lo pasado en estos días, creo que hay quienes buscan esas monedas.

Dijo acercándosele poco a poco.

Joey saco la espada y sin que le temblara el pulso le apunto al ojiazul.

-¿Personas como usted Capitán Seto Sparow?

Le pregunto fríamente.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Seto desvió la espada de frente suyo con suavidad y una sonrisa divertida.

-No, otros piratas, como el capitán ...momentáneo del Perla Negra.

-¿De quien hablas?

Pregunto aun sin soltar su espada mirándolo alerta.

-El seudo capitán Yami Barbosa y su tripulación maldita... y el robo de mi barco. ¿Sabes que el Perla es mío?

-Lo se -Dijo Joey tranquilamente-Yami me dio esta medalla para asegurarme de que nadie pueda reunirlas todas y acabar con la maldición que los vuelve inmortales a el y al resto de la tripulación. Sin esta medalla usted no puede volver a intentar matar a Yami Capitán Seto Sparow.

-¿Así que trabajas para Barbosa? Vaya eso cambia las cosas ahora.

Seto golpeo con una de sus botas un costado del escritorio y al momento entraron por la puerta varios hombres.

-Ahora si necesito esa moneda.

Dijo Seto, pero Joey le puso la espada en el cuello con manos rápidas, ubicándose a espaldas de el.

-Si tus hombres no salen de aquí, aquí te mueres. Yami me cuido y me asesto en el Perla cuando solo era un niño y debía de arrojarme al mar como hizo con mi padre por su sublevación. No permitiré que le hagas daño a quien me perdono la vida y me trato como aun hermano.-Le susurro al oído con firmeza.

-Caballeros retírense-Ordeno Seto sin perder la sonrisa moviendo sus manos para que los hombres se retiraran. Los piratas salieron serrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Así esta mejor capitán Seto Sparow.

Dijo Joey con una sonrisa cínica sin bajar su espada.

Con un rápido movimiento Seto tomo al rubio por la muñeca soltándose de su agarre, asiendo que la espada cayera al suelo y volteándose para quedar de frente a el.

-Ahora si esta mejor.

-No aun no, así esta mejor.

Dijo Joey dándole un pisotón con toda sus fuerzas a Seto.

-Auch.

Se quejo Seto asiéndose a un lado, con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la mano mostrándole la moneda que le había arrancado con todo y cadena del cuello.

-Lo siento joven Joey Tuner pero me quedo con esto.

Dijo Seto con una sonrisa de superioridad y antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer algo salió del camarote serrando la puerta.

-Maldito cabron devuélveme mi medalla.

Grito forcejeando con el picaporte de la puerta.

-Cuídenle.

Le ordeno a vario de sus hombres los cuales se apresuraron a atracar la puerta.

-Lo matare, Yami no se como pero te llevare la cabeza de Seto Sparow hermano. No permitiré que vuelva a intentar acerté daño o arrebatarte el perla.

Aseguro corriendo asía una de las ventanas para tratar de escapar por hay.

-A querido las ventanas están selladas con seguro.

Se escucho la voz de Seto desde afuera del camarote.

-Maldito hijo de su...

Joey se interrumpió antes de insultar a una persona que no tenia la culpa de haber parido a semejante cabron, mientras buscaba algo con que romper las ventanas.

-Por cierto si tratas de romper los cristales de la ventana asegúrate de no lastimarte con las púas del otro lado.

Dijo Seto desde afuera mientras sacaba su brújula la cual para su sorpresa seguía apuntando asía dentro del camarote donde estaba el rubio.

-Maldito hijo del Kraken- le grito Joey desde dentro del camarote-Déjame salir que te romperé toda la cara.-Le juro arrojando una botella de ron contra la puerta con furia.-¿Como pude ser tan tonto y dejarme robar por ese idiota?-Se reprocho buscando en su mochila hay estaba la otra moneda del tesoro de corte, la volvió a meter en el compartimiento secreto de su mochila el ya tenia una no podía tener la otra.

Seto le entrego la moneda a Tristan para que la escondiera y se dispuso a volver a entrar al camarote que servia de oficina por decirlo de algún modo.

-¿Qué mas trae con usted joven Turner?

-Una espada para atravesarle el corazón, capitán.

Dijo Joey levantando su espada con ideas homicidas.

-Si, si, pero aparte de eso, as de traer algo importante enzima ¿que es?

-Nada que le importe, solo traigo lo que ve, mis armas, mi medalla que usted robo y me devolverá ahora mismo y mi mochila que solo trae ropa.

Dijo Joey fríamente.

-Dame la mochila y la ropa que llevas puesta.

El ordeno Seto.

-Al cuerno no le daré mi ropa y menos mi mochila, mejor devuélvame mi medallón o aquí mismo lo mato.

Le aseguro acercándose a el con la espada en alto.

Seto pego con una bota sobre el suelo de madera y varios hombres entraron al camarote arrojándose sobre el rubio asiéndolo perder la espada y tomándolo de los brazos y piernas.

-Lo siento cariño, pero algo tienes que me interesa.

-Suéltenme.

Grito Joey mordiendo al tipo que le agarraba la mano derecha, pegándole con la mano derecha en la garganta al tipo que le agarraba la izquierda, arrojándole una patada a la cara al que le agarraba la pierna derecha y pegándole el cuello al que le agarraba la pierna izquierda y retrocediendo asta tomar un candelabro que tomo para partirle el cráneo al primero que se le acercara.

-¿Por qué lo ase tan difícil?

Pregunto Seto pegando nuevamente al piso y esta vez entraron 5 hombres, mas los cuatro que ya estaban se abalanzaron y todos se abalanzaron sobre el rubio para inmovilizarlo.

-Suéltenme, montón de animales borrachos, Ojala y el Kraken se los desayune,

Les grito Joey retorciéndose como una fuera para escapar.

Los hombres sujetaron al rubio con fuerza mientras Seto se acercaba a el.

-Esto que are será mas penoso para ti que para mi.

Le aseguro y sin muchos miramientos de arranco la chaqueta y la sobre camisa en busca de lo que buscaba y que no sabia que era y dejando solo cubriendo su pecho la suave y blanca camisa de algodón que se trasparentaba sobre la blanca piel.

-Si alguien lo toca será cena de los tiburones esta noche.

Le aseguro Seto a sus hombres.

-Te matare por esto Sparow. Manda a estos hombres a salir, amárame si quieres, pero que se larguen-Grito furioso el hermoso doncel rubio.

-No si te sueltan intentaras matarme, mejor busco, lo que busco y me voy ¿de acuerdo?

-Ustedes dejen de mirarme.-Rugió furioso a los piratas-Claro que te matare, cuando logre desatarme de las amaras, pero eso te dará tiempo para rebuscarme, ahora saca a estos malditos hombres de aquí-Grito dándole una patada a uno que miraba con descaro la piel perfecta y clara que se entreveía por la holgada camisa.

-Hmmm... Si los dejo salir ¿dejaras que e revise tranquilamente?

-Que si carajo, pero que se larguen ya.

Gruño Joey fastidiado.

-Bien, ya oyeron lárguense pero quédense detrás de la puerta por si los necesito.

Les ordeno Seto a sus hombres. Los piratas suspiraron decepcionados querían seguir viendo el espectáculo pero obedecieron saliendo de mala gana.

-Aléjate de mi vil bastardo.

Le ordeno Joey dando un paso atrás y recogiendo la chaqueta y la sobre camisa holgada que siempre usaba y que habían quedado en no muy buen estado.

Seto hizo ademán de llamar a sus hombres.

-No tengo nada.

Gruño Joey quedándose quieto. Después de todo el otro medallón estaba bien oculto.

-Mejor reviso.

Dijo Seto acercándose al precioso rubio.

Joey se quedo quieto sabedor de que lidiaría mas fácilmente con un hombre que con 15.

Seto se paro detrás del joven rubio y con delicadeza poco usual en el, llevo sus manos asía delante soltando los hilos del cuello que ataban la camisa y llevando las manos a los hombres del joven doncel, para bajar la camisa por sus hombros, para hacerla caer, asta que quedo en los pies del rubio.

Joey movió sus rubia cabeza, ocasionando que el cabello rubio le cubriera el sonrojado rostro.

-Te matare por esto Seto Sparow.

Susurro molesto.

-Me lo imagino.

Sonrió Seto mientras llevaba las manos al pantalón aun ubicado a espaldas del joven y lo bajaba deslizándolo por las suaves caderas que solo quedaron cubiertas por la ropa interior, asta llegar a sus pies, quietándoselo y recogiendo junto a los pantalones la camisa de algodón, la chaqueta y la sobre camisa las cuales reviso en busca de algo.

-Devuélveme mi ropa ya.

Le ordeno Joey y agradeció que Sparow le estuviera dando la espalda y no pudiera ver su rostro sonrojado.

Seto se dio la vuelta alrededor de ella, asta quedar de frente y la miro con una mano en su barbilla.

-¿Dónde podrías ocultar algo valioso?

-Lo único valioso que tenia e la medalla que tu ladrón de pacotilla me robaste.

Dijo Joey fríamente pues la otra medalla estaba bien oculta en un compartimiento secreto casi invisible de su mochila.

Con manos rápidas Seto le quito al rubio la única prenda que quedaba en su esbelto y perfecto cuerpo, arrancándosela, pero aun mas rápidas fueron las manos de Joey al abofetearlo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras agarraba a toda prisa una gabardina en una silla y se cubría con ella.

-Vil bellaco.

Le grito el rubio indinado.

Seto se llevo una mano al rostro con una mueca.

-Bueno me la merecía lo asesto. Pero no te iba a hacer nada.

-A China con ese cuento pirata de pacotilla.

Le dijo Joey resguardándose en la gabardina que debía de ser de el pues tenia su aroma, mientras pateaba con disimulo la mochila asía bajo del escritorio para que el no la viera en el suelo, esa mochila no solo tenia la medalla oculta en el compartimiento secreto si no que tenia sus otras dos mudas de ropa, un cofre lleno de piedras preciosas y una bolsa con muchísimas monedas de oro que había robado esas dos ultimas noches.

Seto no vio la mochila pero si escucho el sonido del oro chocar contra el suelo.

-Oro.

Exclamo volteando rápidamente asía abajo de la mesa.

Joey le dio impulsivamente una patada en la cara.

-"Que oído"

Fue el pensamiento asombrado del rubio.

Seto se sobo la cara levantándose del suelo.

-Otra mas así y llamare a mis hombres

Le juro el oji-azul de cabellos castaños.

-Je no es necesario.

Sonrió Joey nerviosamente, recostándose disimuladamente en el escritorio ajustándose los botones de la gabardina de el que le llegaba asta las rodilla.

-Fuera de hay y quítate la gabardina ahora.

Le ordeno haciendo un ademán con la mano, para que se saliera del escritorio y le entregara la gabardina.

**Continuara....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-No me quitare la gabardina.

Fue la instintiva respuesta de Joey mientras ajustaba con fuerza la prenda a su cuerpo e ignoraba deliberadamente el pedido de que se saliera de hay.

-Bueno si quieres que mis hombres vengan...

Dijo Seto tranquilamente asiendo el aguaje de ir a pegar con su bota al suelo para llamar a sus hombres. .

-No-Exclamo Joey alarmado-¿Para que me quieres desnudo?-Le pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba una figura de bronce del escritorio dispuesto a noquear al castaño con ella.

Con un bufido cansado Seto pego un golpe con su bota al suelo asiendo entrar a sus hombres.

-Quítenlo de hay-Fue la seca orden.

-Yo me quito-Chillo Joey antes de que los hombres lo tocaran-Pero solo si ellos salen-Advirtió el rubio-De otra forma nos pelearemos todos aquí.

- De acuerdo cachorro. Salgan

Ordeno a los piratas los cuales maldiciendo salieron.

Joey apretó con fuerza la figura de bronce en su mano, cuando Seto Sparow se agachara a buscar su mochila le pegaría con ella en la cabeza y lo noquearía.

-Ahora fuera gabardina, anda, anda.

Le ordeno Seto al rubio apresurándolo con las manos.

-No eso si que no. Ya me revisaste y vistes que no tengo nada. No me quitare la gabardina. Míralo desde este punto tu rompiste mi ropa, yo me quedo con tu gabardina.

-Bien ya veo que prefieres que mis hombres te desnuden.

Dijo Seto tranquilamente.

-Oye se razonable Sparow, no tengo nada de bajo de la ropa, no me hagas quitarme la maldita gabardina.

Le pidió Joey apretando los dientes molesto de tener que pedir un favor.

-Solo será ante mi y no planeo acerté nada.

Le aseguro Seto.

-Eres un pirata, no pienso confiar en ti.

Aseguro Joey.

-O te quitas tu la gabardina o ordenare que lo hagan mis hombres.

-Maldito hijo de la mierda mas apestosa del Kraken.

Maldijo Joey quitándose la gabardina y arrojándola al suelo, con ojos fieros y irguiéndose orgulloso, sabia que era toda un doncel echo y derecho, con un cuerpo esbelto, pero firme y perfecto y no tenia nada de lo que avergonzarse.

Mas de un pirata había conseguido su muerte al confiarse de su belleza cuando se vestía como el doncel que era y no ocultaba su figura bajo las anchas ropas de pirata que usaba.

-Admito que eres sumamente hermoso y que me gustas cachorro...eh, hable de mas.

Dijo Seto asiendo un sonido y provocando que un solo pirata entrase, mientras el ya tenia la espada desenfundada.

-Ni lo mires, solo saca lo que este debajo del escritorio y llévaselo a Bakura, a Malik o a Tristan y no lo abran.

-Maldito hijo de tu mala madre.

Lo insulto Joey ocultándose detrás de el. No era plan que todo el mundo lo viera desnudo.

El pirata no pudo resistir la tentación de querer ver al hermoso rubio, pero al ver la espada apuntándolo, mejor desistió y obedeciendo, tomo lo que había debajo del escritorio y salió serrando detrás de si.

-Mi mochila y todo lo que había robado.

Se lamento Joey mentalmente, metiéndole molesto una patada detrás de las rodillas al castaño oji-azul.

-Arg, cuidado-Ordeno Seto volteándose asía Joey- ¿Sabes? No estas en posición de atacar, estas solo, desnudo, eres un doncel con un cuerpo masculino pero a la vez frágil y deseable como el de la mayoría de los donceles, con un pirata solo en el medio del mar, en un barco lleno de piratas.

-¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Llamar a tus hombres para que me violen?

Le pregunto Joey, aunque el comentario sobre su cuerpo lo había echo sonrojar, su orgullo estaba herido y el dispuesto a cogerse a patadas con el oji-azul.

-No en realidad no, quizás te diera a uno de ellos, al que mas diera por ti, o a aquel al que le debiera un favor y dejaría que se divirtiera contigo, pero ¿que todos ellos te violaran? No en realidad no.

Molesto por oírlo referirse a el como una mercancía Joey levanto la mano para abofetear a Seto.

-Eres un patán del carajo.

Seto le detuvo la mano antes de que hiciera contacto con su cara tomándolo de la muñeca con rápidos reflejos.

-Si fuera eso joven Tuner, usted ya estaría tirado en el suelo conmigo encima, créame.

Imágenes nada decentes fueron las que acudieron a la mente de Joey con esas palabras, pero sacudiendo su rubia cabeza espanto esos pensamientos, mientras intentaba darle a Seto una patada en las partes nobles, pero este se salió asía un lado justo a tiempo.

-No provoque Joven Tuner.

Le advirtió Seto fríamente.

-Que te lleve el Kraken.

Le grito Joey tomando un candelabro cercano y arrojándoselo a la cabeza al castaño oji azul.

-Cerca-Dijo Seto esquivando el candelabro-Eso te costara-Le aseguro al rubio.

Joey tomo lo próximo que encontró que resulto ser una botella vacía de ron y se la arrojo, mientras al ver otra gabardina la tomo para cubrirse, pero las manos de Seto Sparow se le quitaron la gabardina antes de que pudiera cubrirse.

-No ya no.

-Devuélveme eso. ¿Piensas que andaré por el barco en pelotas?-Le pregunto Joey con cinismo-Mi ropa esta en la mochila y tus hombres se la llevaron.

-No, no pienso que andes así, seria mucha tentación, para los pobres muchachos, te violarían apenas te vieran. Te quedaras en mi camarote mientras decido que hacer contigo

Sentencio Seto.

-¿Tirarme al mar?-Le pregunto Joey Cínicamente-Déjame cubrirme canalla.

-No olvides que pese a todo eres un traidor y un espía por hermoso que seas-Dijo Seto caminando alrededor del rubio mirándolo-Pero ahora estas en mi barco, por lo tanto son mis reglas y no las de Yami Barbosa.-Le advirtió dándole una nalgada y alejándose.

-Cabron-Le grito Joey dándole una bota enfadado-Yo no soy nada de lo que dices. Si no te hubieras metido conmigo hubiese bajado en el primer puerto que atracáramos para reunirme con...

Joey callo al darse cuenta de que estaba apunto de decir mas de lo que debía.

Seto esquivo la bota sin darle importancia, mientras se acercaba a el.

-Aléjate-Le ordeno Joey escurriéndose asta detrás del escritorio, interponiéndolo entre ambos y agachándose asta que solo su dorada y bella cabecita quedo visible-Déjame solo maldito cabron de mierda y vete a emborracharte con tus piratas.

-Debería dejarte solo con ellos para que vieras lo que puede hacer un hombre que a estado mas de seis meses en alta mar, joven Tuner.

-Acabamos de zarpar de Tortuga, problema de ellos, si no consiguieron, alguna prostituta o algún puto ahí, yo no lo soy, yo robo pero no me revuelco con cabrones, fracasados como tu o tus hombres Sparow yo soy mucho para gente como ustedes.

Afirmo Joey con voz dura.

-Directo a mi orgullo-Asesto Seto de lo mas quitado de la pena-Pero yo no suelo revolcarme con cualquier cortesana o con cualquier cortesano de Tortuga o de donde sea, tiene que ser alguien especial, alguien como...-No termino la frase simplemente se llevo la camisa de Joey al rostro aspirando su aroma.

-Ja y todas esas cortesanas y cortesanos que te abofetearon ¿qué? No creo que solo fuera por que os besases-Dijo el rubio con cinismo- Y devuélveme mi camisa-Le exigió.

-De hecho fue por no hacerles caso-Suspiro Seto-No me interesan. No quiero algo tan.... usado, por decirlo así.-Explico luego miro al rubio sin soltar la camisa-¿Por que habría de obedecerte?

-Por que la camisa es mía.

-¿Y que? Este es mi barco lo que esta aborde es mío.

Dijo Seto encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad.

-Y un cuerno cada pirata tiene derecho a quedarse con parte del botín que roba.

Dijo Joey indinado recordándole el código Pirata.

-El código Pirata es solo una guía no son reglas.

Le recordó Seto.

-Eres desesperante, dame mi camisa o tu gabardina bastardo.

Le ordeno molesto, el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a que no lo obedecieran a la primera, lo que daría por tener su pistola en la mano.

-hmm....No este es mi barco, lo que esta en mi barco es mío, tu eres mío.

Razono Seto mirando al rubio oculto detrás del escritorio fijamente.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños.

Le aseguro Joey entornando los ojos.

-Ahora tienes las de perder cachorro, no creo prudente retarme.

Dijo seto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Anda y lárgate, déjame en paz y solo...ah y devuélveme mi mochila.

Fueron las exigencias de Joey.

Seto se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda sin prestarle atención y entonces saco la brújula sin que Joey lo notara, ahora esta apuntaba en dos direcciones la mochila y el chico.

-Así que realmente deseo a este doncel.

Asesto Seto.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Joey quien no pudo entender lo que dijo-¿Dijiste algo?-Le pregunto desafiantemente.

-No nada-Dijo Seto guardándose la brújula y girándose asía el rubio-Bien ahora eres mío legalmente.

-¿Legalmente? ¿Tu que fumantes?

Le pregunto Joey con una carcajada irónica.

-Nada, pero quizás me fume a ti si sigues así.

Joey lo miro frunciendo el seño sin entenderlo.

-Bebisteis demasiado ron por lo que veo.

Fue el razonamiento de rubio.

Seto pego con la bota en el suelo de madera y de inmediato entraron cinco hombres.

-¿Qué piensas ase maldito loco?

Grito Joey metiéndose completamente debajo del escritorio y tomando una bota para arrojársela al primero que se apareciera frente a ella.

-Te enseñare lo que puede hacer un pirata como yo.

Fue la simple respuesta del oji-azul.

-Si necesitas 5 hombres mas para demostrármelo es que eres un bueno para nada.

Le aseguro desde abajo del escritorio.

-Llévenlo a mi camarote-Fue la orden de Seto, ignorando las palabras del rubio-Pero si lo manosean los mato-Les advirtió a sus hombres.

-Yo voy solo-Grito el rubio alarmado-Peor que estos tipos no me toquen.-Dijo arrojándole la pesada bota a la cara al primero que se le apareció afrente.

El pirata se tambaleo por el impacto contra su nariz, pero se repuso, aquel rubio con apariencia de ángel era un demonio.

-Bien, guíenlo sin tocarlo.

Dijo Seto fríamente.

-No dejare que esos tipos me vean desnuda, dame la gabardina.

Le pidió Joey medio molesto pues odiaba pedir favores.

Seto le aventó la gabardina antes salir y dirigirse a su camarote.

Joey se apresuro a ponerse la gabardina y se levanto mirando con ojos de fuego a esos hombres, seguro de algo, si alguno lo tocaba, le iba a dar tal patada que saldría volando del barco y acabaría en alta mar.

Por su parte Seto había entrado a su camarote y se sentó en una silla detrás de un pequeño escritorio. Era un cuarto cómodo y espacioso, en el que lo mas que llamaba la atención, era la enorme cama con sabanas rojas en el otro extremo del cuarto.

Joey por su parte entro al camarote, escoltado por los cinco tipos que lo miraban con ojos de querérselo comer, mientras el se aferraba con fuerza la gabardina.

-Ahora dejo la decisión en tus manos.... ¿Te amaran o te estarás quieto?

Le pregunto al rubio.

Joey lo miro con rabia para al final voltear el rostro asía una ventana.

-No es necesario que me amaren.

Fue su respuesta.

-¿Confió en eso?-Se pregunto Seto en voz alta.

Joey lo miro con rabia por algunos momentos pero nuevamente volteo el rostro asía la ventana y no dijo nada.

Seto izo una seña a los piratas que salieron del camarote.

Por su parte Joey no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al ver a esos animales largarse.

-Estarán cerca cachorro descuida.

Le aseguro Seto con una sonrisa maliciosa al percatarse de su alivio.

-Bastardo.

Es todo lo que le responde Joey duramente, seguro de algo, si Mataba a Seto Sparow no iba a tener tiempo para pedir confesión y mucho menos para llamar a sus hombres.

Seto dio un chasquido con sus dedos aprovechando que Joey estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y nuevamente entraron los cinco piratas armados con sogas en sus manos.

-Oye suéltame bastardo, dijiste que no me arias daño.

Le grito Joey forcejeando como una fiera. Pero aun así fue amarado a la cama, una extremidad a cada poste, mientras los piratas se iban.

-Y lo cumplí, no te e echo daño, no tienes ni un golpe.

-Eres un maldito cabron.

Le juro Joey casi escupiendo fuego por la boca.

Seto sonrió malicioso y se sentó sobre la cintura del rubio sin lastimarlo.

-Hijo de puta.

Le grito Joey tratando de soltar sus manos de las ataduras para pegarle.

-Vamos estas desnudo, atado, en mi cuarto....creo que no deberías gritarme tanto.

-¿Por qué no abría de hacerlo?

Le pregunto Joey con ojos fieros.

-Por que estas en mis manos.

Dijo Seto con una mirada maliciosa.

-Mira como tiemblo.

Le soltó Joey con sarcasmo, aunque la verdad si estaba un poco nervioso aunque no lo asestara.

Ignorándolo Seto, le abrió la gabardina y con sus manos acaricio el delicado cuello del rubio cachorro.

.

-No te atrevas, patán de quinta

Le advirtió Joey mirándolo cono ojos asesinos.

-Y sigues gritando.

-Se me da bien.

Fue la cínica respuesta de Joey.

Seto lo ignoro y con su dedo recorrió desde la punta del cuello, asta el vientre donde se detuvo mirándolo con ojos maliciosos.

-Mucha planta poco sol.

Se burlo Joey de el, para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Vaya ¿quién diría que el doncel no era mas que un cortesano?

-Cortesano el abuelo tuyo hijo de puta.

Le grito Joey molesto lastimándose pro el esfuerzo que asía al intentar liberar sus manos.

-Quizás, nunca lo conoció.

Dijo Seto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mal nacido te partiré la cara cuando me libere.

Le juro peleando con sus ataduras y lastimándose aun mas la piel.

-Ya tranquilo, no quiero que te lastimes. Valdrían unas cuantas monedas en algún puerto.

Dijo el oji-azul mirándolo con cinismo.

-No me vendería ni por todo el oro de cortes, del cual poseo tres piezas.

Le juro Joey y se callo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho abriendo sus ojos por la metida de pata que acaba de cometer.

-¿Tres? Gracias pro el dato cachorro-Se rió Seto dándole una suave palmada en la mejilla, antes de inclinarse y atrapar los jugosos labios entre los de el, tomando por sorpresa al rubio pirata.

Continuara...

En el otro cap el lemon que les corte ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Ya tranquilo, no quiero que te lastimes. Valdrían unas cuantas monedas en algún puerto.

Dijo el oji-azul mirándolo con cinismo.

-No me vendería ni por todo el oro de cortes, del cual poseo tres piezas.

Le juro Joey y se callo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho abriendo sus ojos por la metida de pata que acaba de cometer.

-¿Tres? Gracias pro el dato cachorro-Se rió Seto dándole una suave palmada en la mejilla, antes de inclinarse y atrapar los jugosos labios entre los de el, tomando por sorpresa al rubio pirata.

-Maldito cabron.

Jadeo Joey cuando sus labios fueron liberados, dejando caer la cabeza sobre las almohadas derrotado.

Seto sonrió robándole otro beso, que dejo nuevamente sin aliento a el bello rubio.

-Te matare tan lenta y dolorosamente que rogaras piedad.

Le juro Joey cuando recupero el aliento después del segundo beso.

-Quizás cachorro, tal vez algún día me mates, pero hoy eres tu el que esta en mis manos.

Le sonrió maliciosamente el castaño pirata, acariciando con sus impertinentes manos los pequeños pezones del pecho plano y firme del rubio.

Ante esa acción Joey volteo el rostro sonrojado, provocando que el cabello rubio cubriera sus ruborizadas mejillas.

Al ver esa imagen tan adorable Seto no pudo resistir la tentación y se inclino besando las sonrojadas mejillas.

-Maldito pervertido.

Le dijo Joey serrando los ojos con fuerzas y aun sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza.

-No.

Fue la simple respuesta de Seto mas interesado en seguir su recorrido de besos desde la mejilla asta los labios del rubio.

-Eres un pervertido de...

Pero al voltear el rostro para verlo y decírselo de frente fue Joey mismo quien choco con los labios de Seto. Y aunque el movimiento tomo desprevenido a Seto este ni corto ni perezoso se apresuro a cooperar gustoso con el beso.

-¿Dónde había aprendido a besar ese pirata? ¿En el cielo? Por que besa como los mismo ángeles.

Pensó Joey sonrojado.

Seto soltó los deliciosos labios, observando con deleite al hermoso doncel rubio.

Joey aparto la mirada aun lado apenado, mientras sus hábiles manos que le valían el nombre de manos rápidas se sacaban poco a poco de las ataduras. Pero Seto vio el movimiento de las ataduras y las apretó de nuevo.

-No cachorro, aun no.

-Mal nacido-Gruño Joey mirando las cuerdas que ataban sus manos-Me lastiman-Se quejo falsamente moviendo sus manos.

-Te lastimas tu solo al forcejear tanto con las ataduras, si te estuvieras quieto, no te lastimaban.

-Es tu culpa soy un doncel, no de vistes amararme en primer lugar.

Dijo Joey mirando con desafiante soberbia a los ojos azules del castaño.

-Si no te hubiese amarado, estarías intentando golpearme.

Le dijo Seto tranquilamente, recorriendo con sus manos los costados del rubio.

-Deja de toquetearme descarado.

Le ordeno Joey apenado.

-¿Por qué habría de obedecerte cachorro?

-Por que aun doncel no se le discute.

Joey sabia que era un tonto argumento, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Seto no pudo contener una franca y sonora carcajada ante el comentario.

-A donceles inocentes y delicados como mi pequeño primo Yugi tal vez, pero a donceles como tu, cachorro, que os defended a tiros no.

Dijo Seto acostándose completamente sobre el rubio.

-Oye me aplastas.

Se quejo Joey, mientras volvía con disimulo a tratar de soltarse de las amaras.

Seto se incorporo quedando a orcadajas sobre Joey, con cada una de sus rodillas aun lado de las caderas del rubio. Con sus manos, recorrió el pecho del rubio, pasando pro el vientre asta detenerse en la cintura.

-Yo que tu no me intentaría desatar.

Le advirtió el castaño fríamente.

Joey se detuvo sorprendido, pues había tratado de soltarse con disimulo y no entendía como el otro pirata lo había notado.

-Quita tus manos de hay.

Le ordeno sonrojado al ver donde tenia Kaiba sus manos.

-No quiero y por cierto cuando mueves tus manos, tu cuerpo tiembla.

Le sonrió el castaño de medio lado.

-¿Mi cuerpo tiembla?

Repitió Joey confundido.

-Sí.

-¿En serio?

Pregunto Joey mirándolo receloso sin creérselo.

-Mueve tus manos para que veas.

Por primera vez Joey hizo caso a las ordenes del otro pirata moviendo con suavidad sus manos. Y al hacerlo noto por primera vez en su vida, como su cuerpo se movía ligeramente también.

-¿Vez?

-She nunca me había dado cuenta.

Dijo y si no se llevo las manos atrás de su rubia cabeza fue por que las tenia atadas.

-No le prestas la debida atención a tu cuerpo.

Le sonrió Seto inclinándose para lamer provocativamente el vientre del rubio. Ante ese gesto Joey contuvo el aliento sorprendido.

-No tengo tiempo para dedicarle a mi cuerpo ahí muchas cosas que robar y sabotear como para perder mi tiempo en algo tan superficial como mi cuerpo. Y deja de chuparme que no soy caramelo.

Le ordeno y si no se sonrojo mas fue por que ya era imposible.

Seto lo ignoro lamiendo provocativamente desde el vientre asta los labios.

-¿Realmente quieres que te deje?

Le pregunto luego de lamer los labios del rubio de forma sensual.

-Si maldito pervertido.

Dijo Joey nervioso, nunca nadie había sobrevivido lo suficiente después de verlo en fachas menores, como para tocarlo.

-¿En serio?

Le volvió a preguntar Seto besándole el cuello suavemente para después besarlo profundamente en los labios.

El beso dejo a Joey momentáneamente incapacitado de hablar o de pensar, cosa que aprovecho Seto para seguir acariciando y regodeándose en ese hermoso cuerpo a placer, asta llegar al suave miembro del rubio, el cual tomo entre sus manos, acariciándolo levemente, apenas tocándolo.

-¿Te suelto?

Le pregunto en un sensual susurro al oído.

Joey negó con la cabeza instintivamente incapaz de decir palabras coherentes, solo tratando de recuperar su cordura, que con las carisias del castaño pirata se había lanzado pro la borda del barco.

-Eso pensé.

Sonrió Seto, pues ya tenia al hermoso rubio a su merced, el mismo había pedido no ser soltado.

-Yo..e...to...ma...ro...

De la boca de Joey no salía nada coherente, pro mas que el rubio se esforzaba, por recordar que le tenia que decir al pirata.

Seto sonrió de forma superiora, besando el níveo cuello, bajando lentamente hasta los pezones, atrapando uno entre sus dientes y mordiéndolo con algo de fuerza pero sin herirlo, mientras jalaba suavemente el otro con sus dedos.

Joey soltó un grito excitado al sentir las carisias en sus sensibles pezones, serrando los ojos impactado como una bofetada pro la oleada de placer.

-Yo.... por los siete mares mas.

Fue todo lo coherente que se vio capas de decir tratando de soltar sus manos, el también quería tocar al castaño.

Seto sonrió mirándolo, antes de acariciar con sus manos las rodillas del rubio, antes de comenzar a subir por estas y sus muslos de forma torturantemente lenta.

Joey ante esa acción gimió desesperado moviendo su cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro inundado por las sensaciones, mientras sus manos casi rompían las cuerdas por la presión que les ejercía para soltarse.

Seto tomo las muñecas del rubio evitando que se lastimara mas y aplastándoselas contra la cama, mientras le daba un profundo beso en los labios. Joey correspondió al beso como una verdadera fiera, luchando con la otra lengua pro el dominio del beso.

Seto abandono los suaves y apetitosos labios del rubio solo para hacerlo enloquecer y se paso a su vientre, el cual beso y lamió a gusto.

Joey jadeo frustrado por la suspensión del beso y volvió a luchar con sus ataduras mientras Seto besaba su vientre.

-Suéltame-Dijo tratando de encontrar su respiración-Por favor-añadió usando una palabra escasa en su vocabulario.

-Aun no.

Le susurro Seto, antes de introducir su lengua en el ombligo del rubio, lamiéndolo lujurosiamente y robándole mas gemidos al rubio, antes de bajar asía su entrepierna, la cual primero masajeo con la manos.

Los jadeos de Joey iban cada vez mas en aumento, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de pasión bajo el toque de Seto y de su boca solo salían gemidos apasionados e incoherentes.

Seto se incorporo frente a Joey y empezó a despojarse con calma de sus ropas.

Joey lo observo fijamente con la boca seca ante tan majestuosa ropa.

-Suéltame.

Le termino por rogar el rubio.

Seto siguió ignorando sus ruegos, mientras ya con el torso al descubierto comenzó a despojarse de las botas y de los pantalones.

-Por las pelotas del Kraken suéltame.

Se quejo Joey peleando con sus ataduras, el también quería tocar.

Seto al fin quedo completamente desnudo. Joey quedo impresionado no solo por el perfecto y fuerte cuerpo si no también por el enorme y bien dotado miembro, que el castaño le puso a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Seto rozo con su miembro la suave mejilla antes de alejarse un poco.

-Quizás no quieras... y lo mejor será que me vaya y te deje aquí, con tu virtud segura, cachorro.

-Te matare, juro por los siete mares que te matare si me dejas así.

Dijo Joey y en su voz y en sus ojos se podía ver que hablaba completamente en serio.

-Oh... ¿Entonces quieres que siga?

Pregunto Seto provocativamente volviéndose a acercar acariciándole la barbilla con su miembro. Joey lo miro con rabia antes de responderle.

-No te dejare humillarme-Dijo empezando a recobrar la cordura.-Soy tu prisionero así que as lo que se te pegue la gana.-Dijo el rubio con el orgullo herido, su primera vez y resultaba que le gustaba tan poco a su amante que este no se lo tomaba en serio.

-Eso es algo tentador entonces are lo que quiera.

Sonrió Seto macabramente, retirándose, para ubicarse entre las piernas del rubio y soltándole las ataduras de los tobillos, con firmeza puso cada uno a un lado de su cintura y lo penetro de un empeñon. Nada mas penetrarlo y oír su grito Seto se dio cuenta de la virginidad que acaba de profanar.

Joey estuvo seguro de que su grito se tubo que oír asta en el ultimo rincón de los siete mares, pero no lo pudo evitar, pues le había dolido como una puñalada con un hiero caliente, así como tampoco pudo reprimir las lagrimas.

En otra persona a Seto no le hubiesen conmovido esas lagrimas, pero verlas en los ojos de cachorro rubio, le provoco, un fuerte remordimiento, acompañado por algo que el pirata solo había sentido con otras dos personas, su primo Yugi y su desaparecido hermanito Mokuba.

Y con una delicadeza que no tubo para penetrarlo, salió del interior del rubio, produciendo el menor daño posible, mientras el rubio dejaba escapar un suave sollozo.

-Lo siento cachorro. No me imagine que fueras virgen-Se disculpo Seto en un susurro en el oído del hermoso rubio-Te juro que la próxima vez te recompensare y disfrutaras tanto que no te dolerá.-Le juro, abrasándolo contra su pecho, mientras le quitaba las amaras de las manos.

Joey no se movió, la verdad le dolía demasiado para hacerlo y poco a poco con su llanto que cesaba, sus ojos se serraron, llevándolo aun reparador sueño.

Seto beso los labios del durmiente, con algo de remordimiento, prometiéndose a si mismo que la próxima vez su cachorro su lo disfrutaría de principio a fin.

***

Por otro lado cuando Ryu llego al puerto de Royal Zicket se encontró con la sorpresa de que Yami y el perla negra ya estaban ahí.

No pudo evitar contarle todo a Yami ante las preguntas directas de este y nada contento reacciono el capitán al enterarse de la maniobra de su hermano adoptivo.

-Ese tonto, la brújula de Seto Sparow lo descubrirá de inmediato.

Había maldecido Yami.

-Si queremos recuperar a nuestro Joey y a Duke en el raro caso de que este vivo, mas nos vale tener algo con que negociar.

Había gruñido Yami antes de ordenar a los piratas.

-Rumbo a Port Royal.

-¿A Port Royal?

Pregunto Noa Kaiba mirándolo estrañado.

-¿A que diablo?

Pregunto el peliverde.

-A Secuestrar a Yugi Motu el primo consentido de Seto Sparow.

-¿No seria mejor secuestrar a Mokuba Sparow el hermano pequeño de Seto?

Pregunto Ryu.

-Mokuba Sparow, lleva mas de 8 meses desaparecido se le da por muerto.

Fue la sencilla respuesta que le dio Yami a Noa y a Ryu su terceros al mando, luego de Joey.

Noa asintió recordando ese detalle, al igual que Ryu, quien ya corría asía las velas, para soltarlas, así que sin dudar un segundo mas Noa fue a darle las intrusiones a Marik quien estaba al timón.

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Al despertar lo primero que vio Joey a su lado, fue aun joven de cabellos negros, ojos verdes y un pendiente en forma de dado en su oreja.

-¡Duke!

Exclamo reconociéndolo pero al levantarse para abrasarlo el corrientaza de dolor que cruzo su columna vertebral, lo hizo volver a caer sobre las almohadas.

-No te levantes tan rápido, o te lastimaras.

Le dijo Duke con voz suave ayudándolo a sentarse esta vez con mas cuidado.

-¡Estas vivo!

Sonrió Joey abrasándolo. Duke le devolvió el abraso con una sonrisa también.

-Si así es, estoy vivo.

-Duke -Dijo Joey mirando a su alrededor alarmado- ¿Y Seto Sparow? ¿Dónde esta?

-Esta en la cubierta, con los demás.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Tristan..

-¿Quién es Tristan?

-Mi amante impuesto.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando entre como espía al barco, todo marcho bien, me había cortado el cabello y por mi forma de vestir, pues nadie supo que era un doncel, aunque uno que otro lo sospecho. Sobre todo el maldito de Tristan Taylor Contra Maestre y hombre de confianza de Seto. Un día decidió ver si era realmente un doncel y entro a mi camarote mientras me aseaba. No solo detesto de inmediato el detalle al ver mi constitución y verme sin mi disfraz, es como un sexto sentido el de esos malditos, ven el cuerpo de un doncel y de inmediato lo reconocen, también vio la moneda de Cortes que traía conmigo y estaba sobre mi ropa cuando mientras me bañaba.-Le contó Duke con rabia- Y aunque el castigo era la muerte por mi condición de doncel, me perdonaron la vida y me entregaron a Tristan como su amante, mientras la moneda del tesoro de Cortes me la arrebataron.-Termino de contra Duke abatido.-¿Y tu como llegaste al interceptor?

-Viene a rescatarte.

-Vaya rescate-Dijo Duke con cinismo-No solo te atraparon si no que te as convertido en la ramera del capitán de este maldito barco. Eres un estúpido Joey-Le dijo con rabia-Si ese maldito desgraciado te preña ¿qué aras? No de vistes de hacerlo Joey, yo ya estoy acabado, pero tu... ¿No pensaste?

-Eres mi mejor amigo Duke, yo solo quería rescatarte.

Duke lo abraso con fuerza.

-Perdón Joey, gracias, por preocuparte por mi, por querer rescatarme, pero no de vistes de haber venido.

***

-Yami ya divisamos Port Royal.

Anuncio Noa al capitán.

-Preparad los cañones, saqueen y llévense lo que quiera, pero traigan a Yugi Motu, vivo, entero, no quiero que tenga ni un solo rasguño. Tu y Marik lo traerán Noa, ¿entendido?

-Si mi capitán.

Asintieron Marik y Noa.

-Ryu-Llamo Yami al joven albino que se acerco de inmediato a el-El chico que traerán abordo es un doncel igual que tu, así que tu te aras cargo de el ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto Yami.

***

-Suéltenme.

El joven que gritaba era un precioso doncel de ojos violetas y cabellos tricolor ligeramente parecidos a los del capitán Yami. Ese precioso joven era Yugi Motu y en esos momentos forcejeaba con dos piratas uno peliverde y el otro de cabello rubio cenizo, esos dos piratas no eran otros que Noa y Marik.

Pero secuestrar al joven doncel no era tan fácil como imaginaron, el chico peleaba mas que una fiera. Así que al final arto de tanto forcejeo, Marik le puso la pistola en la cabeza y le advirtió muy quitado de la pena.

-O vienes vivo, o vienes muerte.

Le aseguro. Yugi ahogo un grito mientras dejaba de luchar.

-¿Que quieren? Llévense el dinero pero déjenme en paz.

Rogó el pequeño tricolor. Yugi si lucia como un doncel, pues vestía como tal, usando una sencilla, pero hermosa y fina túnica de color azul rey con los bordes dorados y su cabello era largo y arreglado.

-Nadie te ara nada pequeño, pero nuestro capitán quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?¿Por qué?

-Por que tu querido primo Seto Sparow se metió con quien no debía.

-¿Quién es vuestro capitán?

Pregunto Yugi verdaderamente asustado.

-Yami Barbosa.

-No.

Grito el pequeño tricolor tratándose de safar de los brazos de Noa quien lo llevaba. Si algo le había dicho siempre Seto, era que si algún día se topaba con Barbosa, corriera y se ocultara lo mas lejos posible.

-Tranquilo.

Le grito Noa, sin soltarlo aun corriendo con el pequeño asía uno de los botes. Pero como Yugi no dejaba de pelear, Marik quien no tenia mucha paciencia lo golpeo detrás de la cabeza con la pistola, asiéndole perder el sentido y que cayera sobre Noa, quien miro agradecido a Marik mientras subían al muchacho a una de las barcas. Marik, dio la voz de alarma y una luz de véngala fue lanzada asía el cielo, para alertar al Perla Negra el cual hizo sonar su sirena.

La señal estaba dada, era hora de retirarse de Port Royal, lo que habían ido a buscar ya lo tenían.

***

En otro lugar en mar abierto surcando los mares en un imponente y hermoso barco pirata llamado Ojo del milenio, se encontraba Mokuba Sparow mirando tristemente por una de las ventanas del camarote, en que estaba.

Llevaba en ese barco 8 meses. Todo empezó, cuando vagaba por los alrededores de Port Royal aburrido.

Fue entonces la primera vez que lo vio y nunca se imagino que este fuera un pirata como su amado hermano mayor.

Quedo impresionado al verlo un guapo hombre de cabellos platas y ojos azules.

Maximillian Pegasus. Ni aun después de oír su nombre, lo asocio con el temido pirata que controlaba al Kraken.

Había quedado hechizado con el pirata, que solo había ido de iconito a Port royal, para cobrar una deuda.

Pero no solo el había quedado hechizado con el pirata, si no que el pirata también se había hechizado por el o mas bien encaprichado.

Cuando llego su momento de partir nuevamente al ojo del milenio, le había pedido a Mokuba que lo acompañara a dar una vuelta. Mokuba se había escapado de Yugi a escondidas y había ido con Maximillian, nunca imagino que seria una vuelta sin retorno.

El pirata lo había drogado y cuando despertó estaba a bordo del Ojo del Milenio y en alta mar. De eso asía 8 meses.

8 Meses en los que había gritado, protestado y llorado, por haber sido arrancado de esa forma de su hogar.

Pero ya estaba resignado, seguramente todos lo debían de creer muerto y aunque no fuera así, ya no podía volver ahora le pertenecía a Maximillian.

-¿Por qué todo tubo que ser de esta forma?

Se pregunto Mokuba acariciándose su vientre de seis meses. Después de los primeros dos meses en que Maximillian hizo lo que quiso con su cuerpo, proclamándolo intocable para toda la tripulación, proclamándolo como su pareja, lo había dejado embarazado.

Una lagrima escurrió de los azules ojos de Mokuba.

-¿Por qué a mi? Solo tengo 14 años.

Se lamento el pelinegro, levantándose de su asiento. La camisola blanca que le llegaba asta los muslos, se movía ligeramente marcando su vientre, mientras con sus pies descalzos, se dirigía cansado asía la cama para meterse en ella y descansar.

Y apenas se había metido en la cama y arropado cuando, la puerta del camarote se abrió cediéndole el paso a su peli-plateado tormento.

-Max.

Fue todo lo que dijo mirando al peli-plata quien se acerco a la cama, asta quedar junto a el pelinegro.

-Mokuba.

Le sonrió Maximillian, inclinándose y atrapando con sus labios los dulces del mas joven.

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Yugi despertó aturdido, sintiéndose suavemente mecido por el mar. Un momento... ¿mecido por el mar?

El hermoso y joven doncel, se sentó de golpe. Estaba en una cómoda cama de una plaza, en un camarote, confortable aunque no muy grande, que tenía otra cama igual de una plaza, y obviamente estaba en un barco.

Yugi recordó el asalto a Port Royal y su secuestro, y se asustó en extremo. Era un joven fértil, solo en un barco seguramente lleno de hombres, pero para colmo de males, hombres que eran piratas.

Y con excepción de su primo Seto, Yugi dudaba sinceramente que algún pirata valiera la pena, tan siquiera remotamente. Los piratas no eran de fiar.

Yugi se levantó y vio su imagen reflejada en un espejo, seguía teniendo su túnica aunque esta se había arrugado mientras estaba inconsciente y su cabello tricolor seguía atado en su elegante trenza que caía hasta la mitad de sus respingonas nalguitas. Lo que sí le faltaba, y en esos momentos se dio cuenta, eran sus joyas. Su camafeo de oro blanco, su pulsera y su sortija a juego.

-Malditos piratas, ladrones.

Murmuró el joven por lo bajo, buscando algo en ese camarote con lo que armarse. Al sentir la puerta a sus espaldas abrirse, Yugi se volteó sobresaltado, empuñando como arma lo primero que encontró su mano, que fue una lamparita de aceite.

El muchacho que había entrado al camarote debía tener cerca de los 19 años, como él, los cabellos blancos, largos hasta media espalda y los ojos color café. Y a pesar de su desastrosa manera pirata de vestir, Yugi estuvo seguro de algo: era un doncel como él.

-Tranquilo baja esa lámpara de aceite. Estamos en alta mar, aunque quieras no puedes ir a ningún lado fuera de este barco. Y yo soy un doncel como tú, no tienes nada que temer, compartirás mi camarote y yo te cuidaré. Ah, me presento, mi nombre es Ryu, Ryu Lioncurt.

Yugi bajó la lamparita de aceite aún receloso, pero la educación antes de todo.

-Yugi, Yugi Motu. ¿qué hago aquí?

-Ah, no tienes nada que temer Yugi, tómatelo como unas vacaciones. Es que verás, tu primito Seto Sparow tiene a Joey Tuner en su poder. Joey es el hermano adoptivo y de crianza de Yami, nuestro capitán. Así que, como tú eres el primo de Seto y tan importante para él, te cambiaremos por nuestro Joey y todos felices.

Le sonrió Ryu tranquilamente.

-¿De verdad? ¿No me harán nada malo? ¿Me dejarán ir con mi primo?

-Claro que sí.

Le tranquilizo Ryu acercándose con una sonrisa a él y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Pero ruega a los santos, que Joey esté vivo y lo estén tratando bien o tú sufrirás cada vejación que le estén haciendo pasar a Joey -Pensó Ryu apesadumbrado- así como Sparow tiene su brújula, Yami tiene ese extraño rompecabezas que le hace saber qué le está pasando a las personas que tienen alguna importancia buena o mala para él en su corazón.

-Tú no me harás daño ¿verdad?

Le preguntó Yugi con una sonrisa dulce e inocente. Ryu lo miró con ternura, él también era un doncel, pero habiendo nacido y crecido entre piratas nunca había sabido comportarse como uno.

-Así es Yugi, yo no te haré daño.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta del camarote de Ryu.

-Adelante.

Dijo Ryu. La puerta se abrió y en el marco apareció Noa.

-Ryu, mejor que lleves a Motu con Yami y ahora mismo, Yami estuvo con el rompecabezas del Milenio y no está muy contento.

Dijo Noa seriamente. Ryu bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado, las cosas no pintaban bien para Yugi.

***

-Mokuba.

Maximillian llamó al adolescente al no sentirlo a su lado. Pero este no estaba en el camarote, así que Pegasus se levantó y amarrándose la bata salió del camarote, hacia la cubierta del barco. Ahí encontró a Mokuba apoyado en el barandal observando la luna, con la sola compañía de los silenciosos vigilantes nocturnos de la nave.

-Te vas a enfriar.

Le susurró a Mokuba acercándose a él por detrás y besándole la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no tengo frío y tampoco sueño.

Dijo el peli-negro.

-¿Nuevamente melancólico, hermoso mío?

Mokuba sonrió débilmente.

-No te preocupes, debe de ser uno de esos cambios de humor del embarazo.

Dijo con una débil sonrisa, dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a Maximillian cara a cara.

-¿Seguro?

Preguntó Maximillian solícito acariciándole con ternura el vientre. Mokuba sonrió aunque su sonrisa aún era algo débil.

-Sí, seguro.

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Una manta? ¿Comida? ¿Agua o jugo?

-No, Max, ahora mismo no se me antoja nada.

-Bien, pero será mejor volver al camarote, tienes que descansar.

Mokuba asintió y, aceptando la mano que le tendía el mayor, lo siguió al camarote.

***

Duke se cruzó de brazos viendo con el entrecejo fruncido a Tristan.

-¿Qué planean tú y el borracho de tu capitán? ¿Qué le harán a Joey?

Le exigió saber con el ceño fruncido. Tristan sonrió de medio lado y acercándose a Duke e ignorando su ceño fruncido, lo tomó de la cintura y acercándolo a él, lo besó a pesar de que el otro no le respondió al beso.

-Lo que planeamos yo, el capitán y el resto de la tripulación es nuestro problema, precioso. Y sobre que le harán a Joey, pues estará bien, al parecer dejó fascinado a nuestro capitán.

Le contestó Tristan.

-Sonreiré gustoso cuando Yami les patee el trasero.

Le dijo Duke venenosamente. Tristan lo tomó del cuello con un gesto enfadado y lo estampó contra la pared. Duke llevo sus manos al brazo de Tristan intentando que lo soltara, mientras pataleaba en un intento desesperado por zafarse.

Tristan respiró hondo para contenerse y aún teniéndolo del cuello, lo empujó contra la cama, soltándolo. Duke cayó sobre la cama, llevándose las manos al cuello tosiendo, recuperando el aliento

-¿Qué, me golpearás, maldito bastardo?-Le escupió con veneno aún desde la cama al moreno-Anda aprovéchate de tu superioridad física, golpéame, viólame como haces todas las noches. -Le gritó con rabia el oji-verde.

Tristan se acercó a él molesto y lo tomó de los hombros zarandeándolo y haciendo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Para violarte todas las noches, bien que gimes como una puta cuando te tengo debajo de mí, o cuando estoy dentro de ti y tú pides más.

-Te odio, te odio.

Le gritó Duke, tratando de zafarse de su agarre mientras cerraba los ojos como si con eso pudiera negar la verdad de las palabras de Tristan, pero era cierto que gemía, era cierto que pedía más mientras tenían sexo y era cierto que lo amaba, aunque antes prefería ser arrojado a los tiburones que aceptarlo.

***

Joey miró entre con miedo, rencor, recelo y fascinación a Seto.

-Tranquilo cachorro, no te haré nada. Ayer en la noche te lastimé y no lo volveré a hacer, puedes estar tranquilo. Cuando estés recuperado te tomaré, pero lo haré con delicadeza.

Le prometió Seto acercándose a él y aprovechándose de su sorpresa besándolo y dejándolo desencajado.

-Te traje las mudas de ropa que estaban en tu mochila, si quieres puedes venir a bañarte conmigo.

Le dijo Seto. La idea de bañarse le gustó a Joey, la idea de hacerlo con Seto no le gustó tanto, pero sospechaba que era la única oferta que conseguiría del castaño oji-azul así que renuente aceptó.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Yugi entró al camarote de Yami junto con Bakura, casi oculto tras este, temeroso de ver al gran enemigo de su adorado primo.

-Déjame a solas con Motu, Ryu.

Fueron las frías palabras de Yami, quien miraba por las ventanas de su camarote y ni siquiera se volteó a ver a los dos donceles cuando estos entraron a su camarote.

A Ryu le bastó echarle una sola mirada a Yami para saber que las cosas para Yugi no marcharían bien.

-Yami, es un niño, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Le suplicó Ryu.

-Fuera ahora mismo Ryu, no repetiré mi orden.

Fueron las frías y tranquilas palabras de Yami, quien no se molestó en mirarlos.

Ryu suspiró apesadumbrado, miró a un asustado Yugi, con lástima y salió del camarote, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Yugi estaba asustado, pero cuando Yami se levantó de la silla en que estaba y se volteó hacia él, dejando de observar el ventanal, sus rodillas temblaron.

El cabello de aquel pirata era tricolor, en puntas desafiando la gravedad, sus ojos eran rojos y su piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol, además de una imponente estatura, como su primo Seto, y un porte intimidante.

Yami se acercó al hermoso doncel, que instintivamente retrocedió ante él.

Yami se detuvo un segundo mirando al angelical doncel con remordimiento.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Este chico es puro e inocente, se le nota a la distancia" Pensó Yami para sí. "Pero Joey también lo era y Sparow abusó de él, mi rompecabezas no miente. Él lastimó a mi hermano del alma, ahora yo lastimaré al suyo." Se dijo a sí mismo.

Se acercó a Yugi con firmeza de dos zancadas y lo agarró del codo.

-¿Qué me hará?

Preguntó Yugi mirándolo asustado.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Motu, pero ya estás metido en este juego así que te toca jugarlo.

Fueron las frías palabras de Yami antes de arrojarlo a la cama. Yugi ahogó un grito de miedo, tratando de salir de la cama, pero el cuerpo de Yami que cayó sobre el de él se lo impidió.

-No, por favor, no me haga daño.

Rogó Yugi mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Esos ojos tristes y asustados eran más de lo que Yami podía soportar. Estaba a punto de llamar a Ryu a gritos para que sacara al muchachito de su presencia, pero la imagen de Joey acudió a su mente.

Seguramente su inocente hermano también tuvo esos ojos de miedo y Seto Sparow no tuvo piedad de él.

Seto lastimó lo que él más amaba, ahora Yami lastimaría aquello que era amado para él.

Arrancó la túnica de Yugi, quien se debatía con una asombrosa fuerza, fuerza que le proporcionaba el pánico que lo inundaba.

-Yo no te he hecho nada, por piedad déjame.

Rogó en un grito el tricolor de cabellos lacios y largos.

-Quieto, o será peor para ti y mucho más doloroso.

Le advirtió Yami endureciendo su corazón y su mirada.

"Seto ayúdame" Gritó la mente de Yugi, mientras el pánico lo guiaba a la oscuridad y perdía la consciencia.

Cuando el cuerpo debajo de Yami se dejó de debatir, Yami se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se había desmayado. Se dejó caer sentado junto al cuerpo del menor tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-Por los siete mares, es un ángel, no puedo lastimarlo. ¿Qué pirata soy que no puedo tomar venganza contra la afrenta de mi hermano, sólo porque él parece un ángel?

Se reprochó Yami con el rostro entre las manos, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Yugi suspiró.

-Él no tiene la culpa. Te vengaré Joey, mataré a Seto, pero a este niño no lo lastimaré, no puedo.

Dijo retirando las ropas rasgadas del cuerpo del más joven y acomodando mejor el inconsciente cuerpo en su cama, para luego echarle una manta por encima.

***

-Date la vuelta neko estúpido.

Le ordenó Joey, mirando la tina primero y luego a Seto.

-¿Neko?

Preguntó Seto confuso.

-Que te des la vuelta maldito libidinoso aprovechado, que sólo me quieres ver desnudo.

Siguió Joey con su diatriba.

-Ay, ni que nunca hubiese visto tu cuerpo, desvístete y métete a la bañera de una vez.

Le dijo Seto con fastidio, mientras se desnudaba muy quitado de la pena, haciendo a Joey que se sonrojara.

Joey quiso darse la vuelta, darle la espalda para no verlo, pero sus ojos parecían estar pegados al perfecto cuerpo del castaño con pegamento, porque no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Una última vez Joey, te desnudas tú o te desnudo yo.

Le juró Seto. Joey alzó su barbilla, desafiante, y se quitó la ancha camisa, dejándola caer al suelo, antes de quitarse los pantalones, que también fueron a dar al piso. Ambas prendas de ropa eran de Duke que se las había prestado, así que las empujó con el pie a un lado para devolvérselas luego.

-Entra al agua.

Le volvió a ordenar Seto. Joey lo miró con desafío pero obedeció. Fue entonces que vio el candelabro junto a la bañera y se le ocurrió una idea.

Cuando Seto se metió también en la tina, Joey sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a bañarse; cuando Seto, pensando que él diría que no, se ofreció a tallarle la espalda, Joey aceptó.

Luego se ofreció a devolverle el favor al castaño. Le enjabonó la espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello, haciéndolo estremecer y distraerse, mientras él estiraba su mano para tomar el candelabro.

Una vez con él en su mano, lo alzó para pegarle con él al castaño en la cabeza, pero una mano detuvo la suya en el aire.

Seto se dio la vuelta mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿De verdad creíste que caería en una trampa tan estúpida?

Le preguntó con una sonrisa que advertía peligro, mientras le apretaba la muñeca haciendo que Joey soltara el candelabro fuera de la bañera con un gemido de dolor.

-Te has portado muy mal Joey, ahora tendrás que pagar por tu osadía.

Le dijo Seto con una sonrisa peligrosa, mientras se inclinaba hacia los labios de Joey, quien con un rápido movimiento le dio un cabezazo al castaño. Ambos gimieron de dolor mientras Seto lo soltaba. Joey se paró de un salto y salió de un brinco de la bañera, echando a correr hacia la puerta del camarote, pero sus pies mojados resbalaron en la madera del piso del camarote y se precipitó al suelo. Sintió a Seto detrás de él y trató de arrastrarse lejos, pero Seto lo tomó de la cintura echándoselo al hombro y cargándolo un par de pasos para empujarlo a la cama.

-Ahora verás lo que es bueno, Joey "Manos rápidas"

-Te mataré si me pones una mano encima.

Le juró Joey.

-Eso lo veremos.

Fue la contestación de Seto.

***

Duke miró con ojos suplicantes a Tristan.

-No, por favor.

Rogó sin importarle estarse humillando. Pero, a pesar de que Tristan hubiese deseado regalarle la luna, conocía muy bien a su Duke y sabía que si lo dejaba suelto este era muy capaz de escaparse del camarote e ir a matar a Seto o a cualquier miembro de la tripulación. Así que, endureciendo su corazón, terminó de atar las cuerdas con firmeza, aunque asegurándose de no lastimar a su oji-verde.

Las sogas amarradas al cabezal de la cama tenían lo suficiente de largo para que Duke pudiera dormir cómodo y sin molestia, aunque no le permitían salir de la cama.

Siempre que Tristan estaba en el camarote lo dejaba suelto, o cuando lo sacaba a dar un paseo en la cubierta para que le diera el aire y el sol, y cuando estaban en mar abierto y él estaba trabajando en cubierta, lo dejaba que se moviera con libertad, eso sí siempre bajo su custodia.

Pero esa noche le tocaba la guardia del barco y Duke tenía que descansar, así que como no lo podría vigilar, lo amarraba.

Se inclinó besándolo en los labios.

-Cuando venga aunque estés dormido te desataré, ahora duerme.

Le dijo, levantándose para salir.

Cuando Tristan salió del camarote, Duke cerró sus ojos con frustración para no llorar, odiaba estar amarrado.

***

Maximillian observó a Mokuba dormir.

Sabía bien que el pequeño extrañaba a Seto y sólo porque ese pirata era el hermano de Mokuba, Pegasus no lo mataba. Pero si Seto descubría que él le tenía y se lo trataba de arrebatar, no tendría piedad de él y enviaría a su terrible Kraken contra Seto y el Interceptor, se juró el peli-plata, mientras se acostaba junto a Mokuba y lo abrazaba contra su pecho.

-Tú eres mío.

Le susurró al dormido joven en el oído.

_Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Yugi despertó confundido y desubicado, le tomó sólo unos segundos recordar lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse.

Aquel pirata lo había querido violar. Se sentó con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que estaba arropado y desnudo, y a su lado estaba un dormido Yami.

De sus violetas ojos salieron unas traviesas lágrimas.

"Me violó"

Pensó el joven doncel de ojos tricolor, ocultando su rostro con las manos en un desesperado intento por acallar su llanto. (N/A: pobre Yugi, cree que Yami sí lo llegó a violar después que se desmayó)

Yami sintió el movimiento a su lado y abrió sus ojos, fue entonces que vio al joven doncel, llorando en silencio con las manos ocultándole el rostro. Se sentó con cuidado de no alertarlo, y Yugi sólo se dio cuenta de que él estaba despierto cuando Yami con sus manos en las muñecas de él, descubrió su rostro.

-¿Por qué lloras, pequeño ángel?

Yugi lo miró con rabia.

-¿Y todavía pregunta, maldito bastardo? ¿Todavía pregunta después que me violó?

Le gritó Yugi hecho un mar de lágrimas, soltando sus manos para aferrarse a la sábana. Fue entonces que Yami entendió. Al verse desnudo, a su lado y en su cama, Yugi debió haber pensado que lo violó.

-Ey, pequeño, óyeme - Le dijo tomándole la barbilla con una mano - No te he hecho nada. Te desmayaste y yo no me acuesto con cosas inanimadas entre mis brazos.

A Yugi le tomó unos segundos procesar lo que eso significaba. Pero lo interpretó todo mal.

-No, aléjese de mí, Ryu ayúdame.

Gritó, tratando de salir de la cama, al pensar que lo que el pirata quería decir es que ahora que estaba despierto, lo iba a violar.

Yami no pudo evitar entornar los ojos ante esto. Tomó al doncel por los hombros evitando que escapara y le tapó la boca con una mano.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? - Le preguntó - Óyeme, no te pienso hacer nada. Calma, a mí me gustan los donceles de verdad, no los mocosos colegiales como tú. - Le mintió Yami para tranquilizarlo.

Pero en vez de tomárselo como un alivio, Yugi se lo tomó como una ofensa y movió su cabeza molesto, para sacarse la mano que tapaba su boca, al lograrlo, le dijo al pirata muy cabreado.

-¿Estás insinuando que soy feo? ¿Que no te gusto?

Yami tuvo que contenerse las ganas de reír y para eso tuvo que morderse el labio, ese ángel debajo suyo era completamente impredecible.

-No que eres feo, sólo que eres muy pequeño para mí y que jamás sabrías complacerme, seguramente ni sabes besar.

Dijo Yami una vez creyó que no rompería en carcajadas. Los ojos de Yugi se entrecerraron, indignado. Era cierto que nunca había besado a nadie y no sabía como hacerlo, pero ese maldito pirata le estaba atacando directo a su ego y autoestima, y eso sí que no lo permitiría, así que en un rápido movimiento atrapó la cara del pirata y le dio un tremendo beso, con lengua incluida, que dejó a Yami en completo shock.

***

Joey por su parte, trataba de sacarse a Seto de encima, pero no podía, el otro pirata era más fuerte que él, así que se dejó de debatir y lo miró de manera desafiante a los ojos.

-¿Qué, Neko? ¿Me volverás a violar? Adelante abusa de tu fuerza física y viólame.

Le dijo Joey en actitud desafiante, y si no hubiese sido por el ligero temblor de sus manos, Seto hubiese creído que no estaba asustado. Pero ese ligero temblor le indicaba que estaba aterrado.

-No, esta vez no lo podrás llamar violación. Esta vez gozarás tanto que no sabrás ni cómo te llamas.

Sonrió Seto de medio lado, antes de inclinarse por los labios de Joey.

Aquel beso tomó completamente desprevenido a Joey, quien sólo alcanzó a abrir la boca y todo lo demás lo hizo Seto. Y fue un beso tan espectacular, que sin Joey tan siquiera pensarlo, se encontró correspondiéndolo.

La cordura abandonó a Joey con una tremenda rapidez, mientras sentía el cuerpo desnudo del otro contra él y aquel tremendo beso. Como si tuvieran voluntad propia, sus brazos se aferraron al cuello de Seto y su cuerpo se restregó contra el de este.

Al sentir la resistencia del cachorro desaparecer por completo, Joey abandonó su boca, empezando a bajar por su cuello y su pecho, con delicados y apasionados besos, alternados con algunas lamidas y mordiscos.

Seto estaba dispuesto a que esa fuera la mejor noche de la vida del cachorro, a que este olvidara con esa noche su desastrosa primera vez.

Sus manos recorrieron los costados, el pecho, pellizcaron los duros pezones, tocando el vientre plano, que tenía la bendición de poder albergar y proteger una vida en él, los muslos, suaves y bien formados, y por último el miembro erguido en toda su magnificencia.

Al sentir su miembro atrapado en esa experta mano, Joey no pudo contener sus gemidos de placer, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Seto acarició con sus manos aquel suave miembro, arrancando gemidos cada vez más altos de Joey, quien efectivamente a esas alturas ya ni se acordaba de cómo se llamaba.

Seto tenía las manos de un mismo dios, sus masajes y sus besos provocando reacciones de su traicionero cuerpo.

Tan inmerso estaba en su placer Joey, que no fue consciente de que Seto comenzaba a prepararlo con sus dedos hasta que sintió la caricia en su próstata, lo que le hizo soltar un pequeño grito de placer, mientras por puro instinto abría más sus piernas, dándole un mejor acceso al capitán pirata a su apretada entrada.

Otro dedo acompañó al primero, y pronto fueron tres en su interior. Joey se sentía a punto de llegar, pero su cuerpo gritaba por algo tan natural como lo era el apareamiento. Quería ese enorme miembro en su interior, hasta el fondo.

-Seto...

Gimió el rubio. Seto lo besó en los labios mientras, sosteniendo al rubio de las caderas, lo empezaba a penetrar lentamente, con cuidado de esta vez no lastimarlo. Ambos gimieron de placer.

Seto fue quien controló el ritmo al principio, pero después de las primeras embestidas, Joey se las arregló para invertir las posiciones y quedando sobre Seto, fue él quien empezó a cabalgarlo, aumentando el ritmo cada vez más, ayudado por las manos de Seto en su cintura.

Ambos llegaron a la cima del éxtasis a la vez. Cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama, abrazados y se durmieron, aún Seto en el interior del hermoso rubio.

Cuando Joey despertó unas horas después, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, estaba abrazado sobre el castaño, el cual tenía su miembro aún en su interior.

Sólo entonces el rubio recordó su condición de doncel y a su hermano Yami.

-¿Qué he hecho? Yami te he traicionado y ahora seguramente quedaré embarazado.

Pensó el rubio horrorizado cayendo en la inconsciencia.

***

Cuando Tristan terminó su turno y entró a su camarote, Duke yacía donde lo había dejado, pacíficamente dormido. Al mirarlo más de cerca se dio cuenta de que en sus mejillas habían rastros de lágrimas y sintió un extraño calor en su corazón.

No quería que Duke llorara, no lo quería, quería que su oji-verde fuera feliz. Se desnudó y, cumpliendo su promesa, desató a Duke, que aún dormido de inmediato se acurrucó contra él, contra su calor.

Tristan lo abrazó y besando su frente se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_~ Un mes después ~_

Mokuba no se sentía bien. Aún faltaba para que le llegara el momento de alumbrar pero su cuerpo aún joven e inmaduro ya empezaba a rechazar el peso del bebé que se gestaba en su interior.

Le dolía mucho la espalda y los pies. Sentía calambres en el bajo vientre. Pero como era su primer embarazo él suponía que esos dolores debían ser normales. Por lo que trataba de no preocuparse y no se lo había dicho a Maximillian.

Aunque algo muy dentro de sí le decía que no era normal.

Pero sólo tenía catorce años y estaba asustado solo en ese barco con Max y David, que era quien lo atendía, por lo que no quería admitir que algo andaba mal, le daba miedo.

Ese día en especial los dolores no lo dejaban en paz. Al extremo de que no se había levantado de la cama.

- Seto...

Sollozó el pequeño pelinegro acostado en la cama sosteniéndose su hinchado vientre con las manos.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su camarote y de Max, y entró sin esperar respuesta.

Era David que había entrado para ver por qué el pequeño no había salido del camarote en todo el día.

David era un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Se sobresaltó al entrar al camarote y ver al joven amante del capitán pálido y sudoroso.

- ¡Mokuba! - Exclamó acercándose a él - ¡Chiby! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó poniéndole una mano en la frente, y no pudo evitar una exclamación al darse cuenta de que ardía en fiebre.

-David - Jadeó el más joven - No me siento bien - Dijo sosteniendo su hinchado vientrecito.

David le toca el vientre y lo sintió tenso.

- Voy por Max, resiste Moki.

Le pidió David preocupado, levantándose y corriendo por toda la cubierta del barco deprisa para llegar hasta donde estaba su capitán.

Al oír lo dicho por el joven vigía del barco, Max salió apurado a su camarote para ver a su pequeño amante.

- Moki ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te duele?

Preguntó Max tocándole el rostro y los cabellos.

- Me duele el vientre.

Sollozó Mokuba. Maximillian removía las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de su adorado pequeño y ahogó una exclamación al ver sangre entre las preciosas piernas del joven.

- Llama al médico del barco deprisa, David.

Apuntó Max al joven oji-violeta.

***

- Yugi ¿qué te sucede? Estás distraído amigo.

Dijo Ryu a su compañero doncel.

Desde que tres semanas atrás el pequeño tricolor saliera del camarote de Yami después de haber pasado toda una semana allí encerrado, se había unido a las labores del barco, siempre bajo la supervisión de Ryu.

¿Qué había pasado esa semana que estuvo encerrado en el camarote de Yami? Era algo que sólo los dos tricolor sabían a ciencia cierta, pero a juzgar por la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos, y sobre todo por el hecho de que dormían juntos, no era difícil de imaginar.

- Eh... - Salió Yugi de su embobamiento mirando a su amigo albino - ¿Me decías algo Ryu? - Preguntó regalándole una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

Ryu lo miró con seriedad y tomándolo del rostro lo besó en la frente.

- Ay, Yugi, qué se harán tú y el capitán el día que se encuentren con Seto y tengan que hacer el intercambio por Joey...

Ryu no añadió más y salió dejando detrás suyo de pronto a un angustiado joven.

- Seto y Yami... ¿Qué debo hacer?

Susurró Yugi con una mano en el corazón, confundido.

***

Duke miró a Joey tan fijamente que el rubio se sintió incómodo.

- ¿Qué?

Se quejó por la inquisitiva mirada fija en él.

- Qué te preguntó yo a ti Joey "Manos rápidas". Andas muy raro últimamente y pienso averiguar lo que te pasa, así te lo tenga que sacar a golpes.

Joey suspiró, cuando a Duke se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie podía sacárselo. Ambos estaban en el camarote de Tristan Taylor, sentados en la cama que este y Duke compartían.

- De acuerdo Duke, te lo diré pero primero prométeme que no harás escándalo.

Duke lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

- Te prometo intentarlo.

Fue todo cuanto cedió.

- Bien, pues ahí te va. No me he sentido bien últimamente Duke, creo... creo que... pues que estoy embarazado.

Duke quedó mudo algunos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y al reaccionar se paró de la cama y fue hacia la puerta. Joey lo detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A matar a ese castaño imbécil. Hasta Tristan ha tenido buen cuidado de no dejarme en estado.

Dijo Duke furioso y salió del camarote sin que Joey lo pudiera detener. Joey salió detrás de él como un loco tratando de detenerlo.

- Para, Duke.

Gritó Joey, pero tarde; Duke ya había llegado junto al mástil donde estaba Seto y le había cruzado el rostro con una bofetada que se oyó por todo el barco e hizo a todos dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a Duke y a Seto, mientras Tristan y Joey palidecían.

- ¿Pero qué diablos?

Lo único que contuvo a Seto de devolverle la bofetada al ojiverde fue su condición de hombre fértil.

- Tristan - Llamó a su hombre de confianza - Encierra a este imprudente en tu camarote y que de ahí no salga.

Advirtió Seto. Tristan se acercó a Duke pero este no se dejó agarrar.

- Eres un maldito bastardo - Le dijo a Seto - Ni Tristan ha caído tan bajo. Él sabe que soy un hombre fértil así que tiene cuidado de no desgraciarme la vida con un embarazo, en cambio tú no tuviste eso en cuenta, le desgraciaste la vida a Joey y lo pagarás...

- Duke... - Trató de hacerlo callar Joey.

- Te deseo de todo corazón que aquellos donceles de tu sangre que te son más queridos vuelvan a tus brazos embarazados.

Le dijo Duke con sus ojos verdes ardiendo de rabia.

La imagen de Mokuba y Yugi vino de inmediato a la mente de Seto, quien lleno de rabia tomó a Duke del cuello.

Tristan y Joey de inmediato trataron de separarlos.

- Basta Seto - Gritó Joey.

- Bruto - Jadeó Duke luchando por soltarse.

- Es un doncel, Seto, suéltalo.

Trató de hacerlo razonar Tristan.

Y esas palabras entraron en Seto, quien lo empujó soltándolo hacia Tristan.

- Llévatelo de mi vista.

- Mis palabras se harán realidad, capitán.

Le escupió Duke con desprecio sobando su cuello.

Seto se acercó a él, pero Joey se interpuso en su camino agarrándolo.

Seto se detuvo mirando al oji-verde con rabia.

- Llévatelo Tristan - Ordenó molesto - Pero antes, como ya veo que el joven Debblin tiene tan bonitos deseos para mí y mi sangre, le daremos un poco de su propia medicina. Tienes tres semanas para embarazarlo Tristan - El morocho fue a protestar pero Seto siguió hablando - Si en tres semanas no lo has dejado en estado lo hará Bakura o Malik - Dijo Seto señalando a sus otros hombres de confianza, un albino de ojos rojos y un rubioceniso de ojos violeta rojizos.

- Pero...

Joey fue interrumpido por Seto.

- Ahora llévatelo Tristan o el castigo será peor.

Tristan miró a su ojiverde amante con reproche y pensando mientras se lo llevaba de ahí.

**Continuará... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

-No serás capas Tristán.

Dijo Duke incrédulo empujándolo lejos de si y refugiándose sabiamente al otro lado de la cama.

-Tú te lo buscaste Duke, tu y tu maldita bocota. Se puede saber que carajos te poseyó para que le hablaras así al capitán?

Le pregunto Tristán cabreado.

-Fue ese maldito de capitán el que se lo busco, lo que se merecía era que le cortara los cojones y si hubiese tenido mis armas lo hubiese echo.

-Te quieres explicar con claridad?

Fue mas una orden que una petición por parte de Tristán.

-Que Joey esta embarazado. Ese es el problema.

Estalló Duke aun sumamente enfadado y deseando cortarle su hombría a Seto.

-Oh!-Entendió Tristán-Ya entiendo-Asintió el morocho pero aun así miro cabreado a Duke-Así que como tu amiguito se jodio, tu también quisiste joderte y de paso joderme a mi.

-De que hablas?

-Como de que hablo? Yo no tenia ninguna intención de ser padre aun, nunca me gusto mucho eso de criar un hijo en un barco pirata.

-Pues no tengas hijos.

Le dijo Duke volteándole la cara. Tristán se acerco a él y lo tomo de la barbilla con furia haciéndolo mirar directamente a los ojos.

-Acaso no oíste las ordenes del capitán, Duke? Tenemos tres semanas para encargar un bebe a la cigüeña.

Dijo el morocho con ironía.

-Pues manda a tu capitán a coger por culo, por que yo no pienso darte un hijo ni a ti ni a nadie en este puto barco de los infiernos.

Le dijo Duke.

-No tienes elección Duke.

-Claro que si, lo que sucede es que tu eres un lame culo de tu capitán.

-Y tu del tuyo acaso no te ordeno que vinieras a este barco y tu como un idiota viniste?-Le contraataco Tristán- Además te mato antes de que Bakura o Malik te toquen. Eres mío y si vas a tener un crio será el mío-Le aseguro Tristán tomándolo en sus fuertes brazos.

-No.

Fue la simple respuesta de Duke intentándose soltar, pero pronto aun con sus protestas y luchas se vio tendido en la cama y desnudado contra su voluntad.

***

Joey fulmino a Seto con la Mirada ante la orden que había dado contra su amigo y furioso se dio la vuelta con el porte regio de un príncipe y se alejo de él sin decir ni una palabra.

Seto lo siguió y lo detuvo apunto de entrar al camarote que compartían, lo detuvo tomándolo por el codo.

Joey se volteo hacia él y con una mirada capas de helar el infierno dijo en un frio y tranquilo tono.

-Suéltame.

El tono y la mirada impresionaron a Seto el tiempo suficiente como para que lo soltara por un Segundo. Segundo que aprovecho Joey para entrar al camarote y cerrarle al pirata la puerta en las narices.

Seto se recompuso al instante y abrió la puerta del camarote entrando a él, Joey estaba tomando una botella de ron que había junto a la cama, por lo que Seto se apresuro y se la quito.

-No puedes beber-Le advirtió-No seria bueno para el bebe-Añadió mencionando por primera vez el motivo de la disputa con Duke.

-Es hijo de piratas, y los piratas tienen más ron que sangre en las venas.

Dijo Joey con indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que te sucede?

Pregunto Seto estrenado por su actitud. Joey alzó los ojos mirándolo miel contra azul, los mieles escupiendo prácticamente fuego.

-y todavía lo preguntas? Después de lo que has ordenado a hacer a mi mejor amigo.

Estallo el rubio. Los ojos de Seto se volvieron dos dagas azules de hielo.

-Y que me dices de lo que dijo tu amiguito.

-Eso solo eran palabras, palabras dichas en un momento de furia. Y la palabra de un pirata se la lleva el viento.

Dijo Joey furioso.

-De acuerdo, retirare el castigo pero ya deja la pataleta.

Dijo Seto furioso. Joey no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa de triunfo.

***

Algo fastidiado Seto entro al camarote de Tristán, venia a decirle que el castigo estaba cancelado, Joey amenazó con no dejarlo tocarlo hasta que lo hiciera por lo que Seto se había apresurado a avisarle a Tristán y a Duke pero al entrar al camarote de estos, encontró a Duke dormido y desnudo en su cama y a Tristán vistiéndose.

Seto suspiro.

-Joey me mata.

***

Mokuba les había dado un buen susto a todos y había puesto a todo el barco en movimiento. Maximiliam estaba dispuesto hasta a ir a tierra con tal de que Mokuba y su bebe estuvieran bien.

Pero habían logrado estabilizar al joven en alta mar y el doctor de abordo decía que si el jovencito no hacia esfuerzo ni se sometía a emociones fuertes estaría bien y el bebe que portaba también.

Por lo que Max lo cuidaba mucho y lo trataba como aun príncipe solo había algo que no le concedía el volver con Seto, pero Mokuba no tenia ni idea de lo cerca que estaba de vera Seto y todos de verse las caras.

***

Ryu entorno los ojos hastiado y levantando la mano lanzó un disparo al aire. De inmediato Noah y Marik dejaron de pelear y alzaron sus miradas hacia Ryu.

-Hasta que me hacen caso, par de alcornoques. Han visto a Yugi?

Pregunto el albino.

-nop.

Contestó Marik encogiéndose de hombres.

-Y hace un buen rato que tampoco vemos al capitán.

Comento Noah de pasada. Los tres se miraron no hacia falta decir nada más. Yami mas Yugi ausente de todo el barco significaba que los podías encontrar juntos en la recamara del capitán.

Los tres quedaron callados un buen rato hasta que al fin Noah hablo.

-Vamos al comedor a comer algo.

Propuso. Marik y Ryu asintieron.

***

Yugi yacía pacífica y lánguidamente recostado en los fuertes brazos de Yami en la enorme cama del camarote de este, cuando de pronto se medio incorporo y lo miro a la cara.

-Yami-lo llamo Yugi, Yami lo miro tranquilamente-que pasara cuando nos encontremos con Seto?-Preguntó el ojivioleta preocupado.

La expresión de Yami cambio de relajada se volvió seria y hermética, abraso a Yugi y no contesto nada.

***

Mientras en un lugar muy lejos de ahí una canción empezaba a ser cantada y llevada por el viento. La reunión de lo señores piratas los amos de los mares se acercaba y se hacia una necesidad.

**Continuara...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: ¿A la caleta del naufrago?**

Ryu ondeo el horizonte anonadado, agudizo el oido y entonces estuvo seguro no se podia estar equivocando. Miro a su lado y vio a Marik y a Noah con las mismas expresiones que el. Ahora el peliblanco no tenia duda. Y si tenia alguna esta se esfumo, cuando Yugi levanto la vista desde donde trapeaba mirando al peliblanco confundido.

-¿qué es esa música Ryu?

Aunque algo asombrado de que Yugi pudiera oir la música, Ryu decidio prestarle antencion a eso después. Corrio desde el mastil de proa al camarote de el capitan y casi tiro la puerta a bajo por los golpes que le dio.

-Adelante.

Se escucho la voz de Yami desde adentro. Ryu paso de prisa y encontro a su capitan sentado en su escritorio tirando cordenadas sobre un mapa. Yami levanto la vista y miro a Ryu.

-¿qué susede?

Le pregunto.

-Ven afuera Yami escucharas algo que te interesara.

Yami lo miro extrañado, pero al ver la ansiedad de Ryu asintio y se levanto, salio de su camarote y nada mas salir la lejana música llego a sus Oidos. No no podia ser lo que el creia. Corrio al mastil de proa donde Marik, Noah y hasta Yugi se concentraban en la fantasmagorica música y Ryu corrio detrás de el.

¨Yo-jo todos la bandera izad

Ladrones y mendigos nunca moriran

Yo-jo todos la bandera izad....¨

Noah miro a Yami. Yami asintio, era la cancion.

Yugi se acerco timido y curioso.

-¿qué sucede?

Yami lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Oyes la música?

-Si me pregunto de donde sale.

Dijo el pequeño tricolor.

-Viene de muy lejos Yugi, viene con el viento.

Le explico Marik. Yugi lo miro con exeptisismo.

-¿Entonces como es que la podemos escuchar tan claramente?

-No Yugi no te equivoques la cancion no todos la escuchan, mira a tu alrededor.

Le aconsejo Noah. Yugi lo hizo y vio que efectivamente nadie mas que ellos podia escucharla.

-Pero.... ¿qué...? ¿cómo...?

Yugi estaba sorprendido.

-Es la cancion del pirata Yugi.-LE dijo Ryu al fin y ante la cara de no entendi nada de Yugi, Ryu le explico-Esa cancion es una invocación a los señores piratas. Ellos la oyen y deben acudir a su llamado, pero no solo los señores piratas la pueden oir, tambien todo aquel que tenga sangre de pirata puro en sus venas. Yo puedo por que toda mi familia han sido piratas desde los principios de los tiempos de la pirateria.

Noah, Marik y Yami asintieron a la explicación dada al albino.

-Noah y yo también venimos de antiguas familias de piratas, nacimos en barcos de echo.

Explico Marik.

-Pero.... ¿Yo por que la puedo oir?

Pregunto Yugi confuso.

-Por tu primo-Respondio Yami encogiendose de hombros-Seto es un señor pirata asi que tu sangre de pirata a deser muy fuerte.

-¿Tu como la oyes?

Pregunto Yugi temiendo que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

Yami se volteo y lo miro a los ojos.

-Yo tambien soy un señor pirata.

Y sus temores eran fundados definitivamente no le gusto la respuesta, por que si entendia bien eso significaba que.....

-Acudiremos al llamado.

Aseguro Yami irgiendose. Se concentro en el viento y miro a Ryu.

-A la caleta del naufrago.

Y le dio las cordenadas al peliblanco que se fue corriendo a poner rumbo. Noah y Marik tambien se esfumaron, para poner rumbo. Yugi se quedo de pie mirando a Yami, Yami tambien lo miro.

-Seto estara en ese lugar.

Dijo Yugi y no fue una pregunta. Yami asintio, Yugi lo miro con rabia, impotencia y un sentimiento de traicion y dandose la vuelta se alejo de la cubierta dejando a Yami solo con sus demonios.

***

Mokuba no pudo evitar emocionarse. Era perfecto todo. Maximillian, por sobre todos los piratas estaba atado a ese llamado y no podia ignorarlo, era el primero de los nueve señores piratas.

Puede que antes no supiera casi nada de piratas pero desde que su embarazo lo habia tenido sin nada que hacer era mucho lo que habia averiguado sobre piratas.

Sabia que Maximillian iria a la reunion y que su hermano Seto tambien. Por lo que lo veria y a el pobre Moki la emocion no le cabia en el cuerpo. La sonrisa no se le borraba y bendecia la bendita cancion, la cual debido a su sangre era tan capas de escuchar como Maximillian.

Peor tambien una parte en su interior estaba asustada. Por que si Seto estaba alli no era poco el peligro que correria, pues estaria rodeado de enemigos, empezando por Maximillian y seguido con el capitan Yami, quien Mokuba estaba seguro era uno de los nueve señores piratas.

Pero Moki no entendio que estaba haciendo fiesta muy pronto, por que efectivamente Maximillian iria a la caleta del naufrago, pero nadie sabia que Max habia secuestrado al joven pelinegro y nadie lo sabria por que Maximillian pensaba dejarlo encerrado una vez llegado a la caleta.

***

Duke rio divertido de pronto.

-¿De que ries?

Pregunto Tristan extrañado. Duke se limito a encogerse de hombros tranquilamente.

-Nada solo me preguntaba si tu lindo capitan saldra vivo de la caleta del naufrago.

Tristan se volvio impresionado hacia el.

-¿cómo sabes de la calet...?

-Escuche la canción y senti el cambio de curso, solo tuve que sumar uno mas uno para saber que era dos.

Dijo el ojiverde. Tristan entorno los ojos y mejor lo dejo no tenia ganas de peliar con Duke menos con el humor que se cargaba su amante desde hacia rato.

***

Por su parte Joey tambien se hacia la misma pregunta. Sabia que se dirigian a la caleta del naufragio, el mismo habia visto a Seto dar la orden a Bakura y Malik.

Y el rubio tambien se preguntaba lo mismo que Duke... ¿Podria salir Seto vivo de ahí? Mas de un pirata pagaria oro por su cabeza. Joey lo sabia, no solo Yami, si no la arpia señora pirata de Singapur, May Valentine y unos cuantos mas.

Pero Joey se descubrio con el pensamiento no le gustaba, no le gustaba el hecho de que Seto se esponia al peligro y tambien se dio cuenta con asombro y algo de horror, que estaba muerto de miedo de que a Seto le pudiera pasar algo.

-¿En que momento?-Se pregunto-¿EN que momento empese a sentirme de esta forma?

Se pregunto el rubio pirata con una mano en el corazon.

-Tal vez solo sea el embarazo-Dijo esperansado tratándose de convencer.-Si tal vez el bebe esta preocupado por su otro padre-se dijo y ese pensamiento que no tenia nada de real fue muy tranquilizador para el rubio, quien se negaba en redondo a que pudiera haber otra razon.

**Continuara...**


End file.
